Azumanga ShortFics
by ZaXo Ken'Ichi
Summary: This is a collection of short fiction about Azumanga Daioh or it will be eventually . They don't really have anything to do with each other, but each is an adventure on it's own. Rated T for that 'unkown' factore because I don't know what I will write.


****

Sorry to anyone who actually enjoy's reading my Fanfic "Azumanga DX", because I haven't posted on it for a while. I really want to write some more of it, but my computer is out of commision. I have a new one set up, and once I get it connected to the internet, and everything is ready, I will resume writing. It kinda sucks because I had written the fourth and fifth chapter the night before my original computer died (now they're gone). So now I have to redo them. Just the same, I attempted to do this mini-fic on that computer, but as soon as I closed the saved file, it became unreadable by the program (which also died). However, I was able to rewrite it the next day (on the new computer), AND I found a way to SEE the original file, though I can't do anything else with it.

Long story short, the first story on this chapter of my new "Azu-Shortfics" is the rewrite, and the second is the original (I had to rewrite it here). Review, and tell me which is better (same story, written slightly differently). In the future, this Fic will be for anytime I am stuck writing my "Azumanga DX" one, or when something computer related goes wrong. Lastly, I also am almost done with another side fiction which is a Death-fic. It was a side project I was working on before my computer died, and (unfortunately) the only thing from that computer that I had backed up on a flashdrive.

All things Azumanga Daioh belong to the respective owners, and long live Kiyohiko Azuma. Happy Reading :)

* * *

**The Dress:**

Tomo and Yomi walked into the mall nearest their street, and began to look around. They were looking for something to do, but didn't really see anything that sparked their interest. "So what are we doing here anyway?" Yomi asked her friend. "I mean, you said you don't even have any money. Are we just gonna window shop?"

"What? You don't like just hanging out and spending time with your best friend? Stop acting like an old lady. Don't you like just having fun?" Tomo asked, giving Yomi puppy dog eyes. "Besides… YOU have money…" she continued, slyly. Just as Yomi was about to retort, she thought she saw something out of the corner of her eye that sparked the interest. Glancing over to see what it was, Yomi noticed Yukari in the store nearest them.

Tomo had apparently noticed it too because she started jumping up and down waving her arms. "Hey Yukari. Yukari!" she yelled out. When the English teacher saw the girls, her eyes grew in shock, and she dived behind a shelf of clothing in the store. "What the hell is that about?!" Tomo exclaimed, running away from Yomi, and into the store.

"Ugh…" Yomi sighed, not wanting to chase after Tomo. So she just decided to stay behind. However, after a couple of minutes, her impatience grew to the point where she had to see what was taking so long. As Yomi walked up to the entrance of the shop, she looked to see what it was called. The sign said 'Sexy Clothes For Sexy Women.' It was all Yomi could do to stop herself from laughing at the thought of either Yukari or Tomo in a store with that name.

When she went through the doors, she looked around for any sign of her immature friends. Knowing them, they should've been easy to spot, but Yomi couldn't see them. Curious as to why this was, Yomi took another look around. This time she found a store clerk who looked particularly distressed, all the way across the shop. The girl was looking behind the nearest shelf. 'That's probably where they are.' Yomi told herself, and started walking that way. As she got closer, she started to hear what the soft-spoken employee was saying.

"Please… please stop it. Hey, you two, can you quit it? No, you're gonna rip it!" she pleaded with someone who Yomi couldn't see. Whoever it was clearly wasn't being a 'polite' customer, and Yomi was pretty sure she knew who it was. They were all a few rows ahead, and as Yomi walked, the muffle voices of Yukari and Tomo started to become a little clearer.

"Stop pulling, and hand it over!" Yukari spat.

"No! It's mine, now let go!" Tomo growled. As Yomi rounded the corner, she saw the two pulling at the ends of a really expensive looking dress.

"I'll handle this…" Yomi assured the clerk, who nodded, and took a few steps back. Yomi walked up, facing Yukari and Tomo. Behind her glasses, Yomi's eyes flashed with determination. She grabbed Tomo around the waist, and pulled hard, freeing her from the fray, and freeing the dress from her grip. Tomo continued to try to re-enter the battle, but Yomi held on tightly. After ten or so seconds, Tomo gave up. By this time, Yukari, who had been on the floor, was back on her feet.

"See, even she knows that I'd look much better in this dress." the teacher said triumphantly.

"Whatever! I was BORN to wear it, now give it to me." Tomo shot back.

"Hey, stop it you two. Why don't you just flip a coin for it or something?" Yomi suggested.

"No, the dress is mine, so you just stay out of it. I doubt the spaz can even afford something like this."Yukari laughed.

"Spaz?! You're ten times as much of a spaz Yukari!" Tomo responded angrily. Truthfully, Yomi couldn't decide who was more annoying and crazy out of the two. Though she liked them both a lot, each of them got on her nerves quite a bit.

"Did you guys even check to see if there is another one of the same dress?" Yomi questioned.

"Well, no… but I know that there isn't." Yukari said defiantly.

"A-actually miss, she's right. There isn't another one." the store employee quietly admitted.

"Huh, alright. I've got an idea. You two go wait outside the store for me. I'll be out there in a couple of minutes." Yomi sighed. Yukari was about to retort, but Yomi stopped her before she could say anything. "Just do it please. Now." Yomi groaned, starting to get frustrated. She let go of Tomo, and the two girls walked towards the entrance, leaving their be-speckled friend behind. When they were out of earshot, Yomi looked over towards the clerk. "Alright, now… down to business."

Outside, Tomo and Yukari waited for Yomi. The whole time they were making small verbal stabs back and forth about each other. Finally, after nearly five minutes, Yomi walked out of the store, holding the dress in on of her arms. "Wh-what? Did you steal it?!" Tomo gasped.

"No… I bought it." Yomi announced.

"Oh, right, so now YOU get to decide who gets it huh?" Yukari raved.

"Yup, and I decide that since I paid for it, I get it." she replied. Yukari and Tomo looked at each other rage filling them inside.

"Hey, I think I deserve the dress. Give it ta me!" Tomo yelled, grabbing an end of the dress. Yomi caught the other end, and held tightly.

"What?! I found the damn thing!" Yukari roared, grabbing at the middle of the dress and pulling hard.

"Wait, you guys stop or you're gonna-" Yomi started, but her statement came true before she could finish it. All the stress on the dress caused it to rip into three pieces. Each girl fell to the ground, and each held one of the pieces. The air was sucked out of the immediate area, and silence overcame them, as they all slowly stood up looking at what they had done.

"Well, I gotta go." Yukari stated, dropping her piece of the ruined dress, and running away as fast as she could.

"Y-yeah me too." Tomo muttered, turning to run, but Yomi grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"Oh, no you don't." Yomi said angrily.

"Hey, listen, it's ok. That dress was too small for you anyway…" Tomo told Yomi, trying to find a bright side, but failing miserably. It only succeeded in making Yomi go from furious to absolutely livid. In her anger, she had let go of Tomo's shirt, and Tomo began to run away.

"That's IT TAKINO!!!" Yomi screamed, chasing her new nemesis.

"Wait, it's not all bad. You can still use the dress pieces as… as washcloths." Tomo said while running away, still looking for a bright side.

"Yeah, really damn expensive ones!!!" Yomi shot back, continuing to chase Tomo throughout the mall.

* * *

**The Dress (Original Write):**

"I just don't know what we're doing here if you have no money." Yomi told her friend Tomo, looking a little frustrated.

"What, you don't enjoy just hanging out with me at the mall? And besides, haven't you heard of 'window shopping'? I mean, really Yomi, you should stop being such a stuffy old lady, and learn to just have fun." Tomo replied. Yomi looked like she was getting angry, but her expression suddenly turned to surprise as she glanced over towards the store nearest them. Inside was their English teacher, Ms. Yukari. Tomo had seen her too.

"Hey Yukari!" Tomo shouted. Her teacher didn't notice, so she yelled it louder, waving her arms and jumping around. Yukari took one look at Tomo, her eyes filling with shock, and dived behind a shelf in the clothing shop. "What the hell is that about?!" Tomo growled, running into the store, leaving Yomi behind.

"Oh great... This isn't going to turn out well, is it? " Yomi muttered to herself, sighing. She thought of just leaving Tomo behind, but knew that would be a bad idea. The next time Tomo saw her, she would pay for it in one way or another. She waited a few minutes for Tomo to come back out, but she didn't. So Yomi reluctantly followed her friend into the shop, which was called 'Sexy Clothes For Sexy Women'. She just chuckled at Yukari and Tomo being in a store like this, and went through the entrance. The two girls seemed to have dissapeared. Yomi looked all around, and couldn't find any sign of them. "How could two people as loud and obnoxious as them just vanish?" she asked herself. But just as she had, she noticed a store clerk across the shop who looked particularly distressed. Yomi figured that she knew what was causing it... or rather, who was causing it.

As she approached the clerk Yomi could hear her stammering, attempting to get the attention of someone behind the next row of clothing. "E-excuse me. Excuse me, but can you both please stop for a moment? You really s-shouldn't do that. Hey! Will you listen? Wait, stop, you're gonna rip it!" the clerk said, looking more and more worried by the second. Yomi walked around the shelf, and saw Tomo and Yukari wrestling on the ground.

"No, it'd look so much better on ME!" Yukari shot, holding on end of a really nice, and REALLY expensive dress.

"Whatever! I have a figure that matches this dress perfectly. Now hand it over!" Tomo roared.

"I'll stop them." Yomi told the helpless employee, who nodded and stood back. Yomi walked up and slowly looked at the two childish girls in front of her. Determination flashed in her eyes and she grabbed Tomo around the waist. "St-hey, stop it! STOP!" Yomi growled, finally yanking the girl from the fray, and the dress. Tomo tried to escape, but Yomi held on tightly. After a couple more seconds, Tomo finally stopped struggling.

"See, even she knows that I look better in this dress." Yukari said triumphantly.

"No, actually, I just think you two need to grow up. Why don't you play rock, paper, scissors for it or something for it?" Yomi offered, sounding irritated, but strong.

"Are you crazy?! I was BORN to wear that dress!" Tomo spat.

"Heh, like hell you were." Yukari laughed. At this, Tomo attempted to escape again, but Yomi held on tightly.

"Seriously, both of you just calm down.", Yomi shot at them both. "Aren't there more of them?"

"You think we're that stupid?" Yukari glared. "If there were, we wouldn't be fighting over this one."

"Actually..." Yomi started. "I wouldn't put it past you both to not look for a second dress."

"Well... we didn't, but I know there isn't another one." Tomo muttered.

"Sh-she's right unfortunately." the clerk behind them said quietly.

"Look, I have an idea. Give me the dress, and meet me outside in two minutes." Yomi told them, letting got of Tomo. She and Yukari both looked at Yomi, and Yukari reluctantly handed over the dress.

"What are you going to do?" she hissed.

"Just don't worry about it. Now go wait for me outside." Yomi answered, and the two others walked towards the front of the store. When they were out of earshot, Yomi went to go talk to the clerk.

Outside of the store, Yukari and Tomo waited very impatiently, taking small verbal stabs at each other the whole time. After a few minutes, Yomi came out of the store with the dress. "Wh-what did you do, steal it?!" Tomo inquired, shocked at her friend.

"No you idiot... I bought it." Yomi told her.

"Oh, so you're gonna decide who gets it now?!" Yukari said angrily.

"Yes, and since I bought it, I decide that I get it." Yomi answered slyly, a look of triumph on her face. "Besides, Tomo, you didn't have any money to buy it with in the first place."

"That's totally unfair!" Tomo yelled, grabbing part of the dress and pulling. Yomi got a grip on the other end and held on.

"Yeah, and besides, I saw it first!" Yukari added fiercely, and grabbed at the middle. Yomi was holding on tightly, and the other two girls were pulling with all they had.

"Hey, stop! You guys are gonna-" Yomi began, but what she was about to point out came true. The dress ripped, and each of them fell to the ground, holding what was now just a third of the clothing item. Tomo and Yukari both had looks of shock on their faces as they got up.

"Well, I've gotta go!" Yukari stated, running away as fast as possible.

"M-me too!" Tomo said, but as she started to run, Yomi grabbed the back of her shirt, furious.

"Oh no you don't!" Yomi shouted.

"H-hey, listen. It was too small for you anyway." Tomo told her friend, trying to find a bright side to her mistake. Yomi didn't seem to think that this was anything more than another insult however... which it indeed was, though an accidental one.

"THAT'S IT!!!" Yomi screamed. In her rage she had let go of Tomo's shirt, and Tomo began to run. "Get back here Takino!!!" she yelled after her new nemisis.

"You know, at least you can use the pieces as a washcloth or something." Tomo told her while running, still looking for an upside.

"Yeah, a really damn expensive one!" Yomi shouted, chasing Tomo through the mall.

* * *

**So that is both the original and the rewrite. Soon, I will have a new death-fic up, and my brother is writing a VERY creative Azu fanfic that will go on my profile (he isn't allowed an e-mail yet, because he's only 13... not until high school. So obviously he can't have a profile if he doesn't have an e-mail, lol). Also, just as a side note, I found, bought, and just read the Omnibus Azumanga Manga, which is amazing. I can't find the separate volumes though, but I want them because I know the translations are slightly different. Anyway, hope you like this :)**


End file.
